Kenty
kenty is a model and an who sings mostly on TwitCasting. He has a smooth and relaxing voice in the mid-range. Although he can transition between high and low notes with little difficulty, as seen in his cover of Byoumei wa Ai Datta. He is active in Niconico's before he started uploading his covers at the end of 2014. He also uploads many short covers to YouTube, and seems to be a fan of K-POP as he has covered TWICE's TT and BTS' I NEED U. His most popular cover is "Ifuudoudou" , with over 160K views as of May 2018. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Love Desire # Love Desire (Released on August 15, 2015) # (Released on December 31, 2015) # Setsuna Clover (Released on January 30, 2016) # Aibu Labyrinth (Released on August 10, 2016) # (Release on August 18, 2016) List of Covered Songs (Persecution Complex Cellphone Girl (lol)) feat. LaN and kenty (2014.08.21) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide and Seek Envy) (2014.11.02) # "GLIDE" (2014.11.03) (Deleted) # "Sayonara Dake ga Jinsei da" (Life is Only Full of Goodbyes) (2015.02.21) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) (2015.08.21) # "World Lampshade" (2015.10.28) # "Koi no ABO" (Love of ABO) feat. Love Desire (2015.12.07) # "Balleriko" (Ballerina Girl) (2016.02.12) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.02.25) # "Ojama Mushi" (Sticky Bug) (2016.03.16) # "Setsuna Clover" (Original song with Love Desire) (2016.04.13) # "Mind Brand" (2016.05.14) # "Beast in the Beauty" (2016.06.11) # "PiNK CAT" (2016.11.04) # "Mousou Kanshou Daishou Renmei" (Delusion Sentimentality Compensation Federation)(2016.11.28) # "Hibikase" (Resonate) feat. Love Desire (2016.12.01) # "Shippaisaku Shoujo" (Failure Girl) (2017.01.19) # "Taiyoukei Disco" (Solar System Disco) (2017.01.24) # "Romeo" feat. kenty and Rid (2017.03.16) # "Suisei Honeymoon" (Comet Honeymoon) feat. Love Desire (2017.06.03) # "Nonsense Bungaku" (Nonsense Literature) (2017.06.05) # "Suicide Parade" (2017.08.05) # "Hibana" (Spark) (2017.08.09) # "Fireworks" (short ver.) (2017.09.07) (YT Only) # "Kaisei" (Clear Weather) (2017.09.14) # "Pina Colada" feat. kenty and sakuya. (2017.10.20) (YT Only) # "LOSER" (short ver.) (2017.10.28) (YT Only) # "Inochi Bakkari" (Nothing but Life) (2017.11.04) # "Byoumei wa Ai Datta" (The Disease Called Love) (2017.11.16) # "Proto Disco" (2017.12.21) # "Loveless" (short ver.) (2017.12.25) (YT Only) # "TT (TWICE song)" -short ver.- (2017.12.25) (YT Only) # "Lemming Ming" (2018.01.26) # "I NEED U (BTS song)" -JPN ver.- (2018.03.08) (YT Only) # "Inochi ni Kirawarete iru." (Hated by life itself.) (2018.03.16) # "Unrequited Love" -short ver.- (2018.05.11) (YT Only) # "Akuma no Odorikata" (2018.05.15) # "Cat Eye Make-Up" (2018.07.11) # "Merry Bad End" (2018.08.30) # "Mabataki" -Acoustic ver.- (Blink) (2018.10.10) (YT Only) # "Koshitantan" (2018.10.28) }} Discography For Love Desire albums see here |track1title = LOVE SLAVE |track1info = (Love Desire) |track1lyricist = Hayato |track1composer = Hayato |track1arranger = |track2title = Fake |track2info = |track2lyricist = kenty |track2composer = Hayato |track2arranger = |track3title = Fake |track3info = ~off vocal~ |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Hayato |track3arranger = }} |track1title = Aibu Labyrinth |track1info = (Love Desire) |track1lyricist = Love Desire |track1composer = Hayato |track1arranger = |track2title = Lady |track2info = |track2lyricist = kenty |track2composer = Hayato |track2arranger = |track3title = Fake |track3info = ~LD Edition~ |track3lyricist = kenty |track3composer = Hayato |track3arranger = |track4title = L evolution |track4info = (Love Desire) |track4lyricist = Love Desire |track4composer = Hayato |track4arranger = |track5title = Blessing |track5info = ~Utattemita~ (Love Desire) |track5lyricist = halyosy |track5composer = halyosy |track5arranger = |track6title = Setsuna Clover |track6info = (Love Desire) |track6lyricist = Love Desire |track6composer = Hayato |track6arranger = |track7title = Aibu Labyrinth |track7info = (Instrumental) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Hayato |track7arranger = |track8title = Lady |track8info = (Instrumental) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Hayato |track8arranger = |track9title = L evolution |track9info = (Instrumental) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Hayato |track9arranger = }} Gallery |Kenty ev2014.jpg|kenty as seen in a live in November, 2014 |kenty by Mizutama.jpg|kenty as seen in his twitter |Love Desire original.png|From left to right: Sakuya., Toshiyan, Tora* and kenty as seen in Love Desire 1st original CD |KentyRL.jpg|kenty in real life, as seen in his twitter. |Kenty in JR Akihabara.jpg|kenty as seen in TwitCasting Billboard in JR Akihabara Station |kenty 20160130.jpg|kenty's costume in Love Desire's live on January 30, 2016. |Kenty LoveDesire.png|kenty as seen in his twitter |LoveDesire - SetsunaClover.png|sakuya. (red), kenty (violet), Tora* (orange) and Toshiyan (blue) as seen in "Setsuna Clover" |kenty by Kashiba.png|kenty as seen on his twitter icon and NND }} Trivia * He is 178cm height and his goal is 180cm.Tweet about his height * He has a cat named Sera. Tweet about Sera on Cat Day External Links * Twitter Category:Love Desire